Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Negative Zone
by gintsuki-hasegawa
Summary: A threat arises in the pokemon world, the negative zone which serves to corrupt and disrupt the lives of pokemon. Follow Reiner a human turned Growlithe and his partner Nero a Riolu. [Warning: There's a possibility this story will contain yaoi(boyxboy)]
1. Chapter 1

{Hello -ello, fan fiction! How the heck are ya? Anyway for those of you who cared enough, thanks for choosing to read this fanfic. Of course by looking at my profile page you can tell its my first one, so I would appreciate the constructive criticism, reviews, all that good jazz. But without further ado, here's the story!}

Chapter 1: Arrival into the new world.

"Alright, time to make today a wonderful day!" A Riolu dashes out the small wooden hut he called home. Despite the size its a decent place for a Pokémon that lives by himself.  
>The Riolu makes his way through the thick sapphire colored forest in search of breakfast. He was quite energetic for his age, and unlike most teenagers he didn't mind waking up before dawn to harvest breakfast.<p>

He suddenly stops putting a paw under his chin(hmm... What do I wanna eat today? Mago berries sound good right about now, but their not even in season yet... I'm getting tired of oran berries, and the only other berry there is to eat is avalugg... No can't eat those either they give me gas...) he sighs mentally scolding himself for being picky and sets off towards the oran berry bushes.  
>Once there he starts to pick the plumpest of the blue berries eating a couple as he does so. (Hmm, guess their not that bad... I don't know why I'm being so indecisive today. I should be used to this diet by now..) he finishes picking a armful of berries and relocates to an unnaturally large orange mushroom setting the pile next to himself.<p>

He plops one into his mouth munching on it quickly."These are great..." he says to no one in particular.  
>He sighs again for the umpteenth time that day, feeling unusually melancholic which was foreign to him."I'm so bored... Everyday is the same for me wakeup, go to town and post fliers, go home, then lather rinse and repeat... I wish there was some sort of catalyst to change my days around... Maybe a-" "WAHHHHHH!" He looks up to see a big orange ball of fur crashing down towards the ground. "Huh? What's that, and why is it-" the fur ball hits the mushroom causing it to bounce a bit. "Screaming... Oh! Its a Pokémon!"<p>

He climbs on top of the fungi and stares at the sky diving mon with a look of curiosity and wonder. "A Growlithe? We don't get their kind her too often, especially the sky diving variety.." The orange dog stirs a bit and slowly open his eyes looking a bit dazed"Owww... That hurt..." Riolu looks a bit startled by him waking up after a fall like that. "Umm.. Are you.. Ok?"

Growlithe perks his ears and his eyes settle on Riolu be then drowsily replies"Yeah... I'm fine Riolu... WAIT! RIOLU!?" Riolu tilts his head confused"You've never seen- OW!" Growlithe kicked him in the face"STAY AWAY FROM ME CREEP!"he starts backing away and falls off the mushroom.  
>Riolu rubs his nose"Arceus, I was just trying to help you! What never seen a Riolu!?" Growlithe points a claw at him"Pokémon can't talk! The last time I fell for that trick I ended up in the trunk of some old guys car!" Riolu makes a face(A car? What the hell is a car? Even worse he didn't know that Pokémon can talk? And he's a Pokémon himself.. maybe that fall knocked his brain loose or something... I'd better approach the psycho cautiously...)<p>

Riolu puts his paws in front of himself giving Growlithe a small smile, a pity filled one but a smile all the same."Its ok Growlithe, I'm not gonna hurt you..." Growlithe gives him his own confused look"Growlithe? I'm not a Growlithe! I'm a human! And why're you talking anyway, you're a pokemon!" Riolu looks at him wide eyed(Yep he's a lost cause, all the psychologist in the world can't help him...) "Umm.. You're a pokemon too, you do know that right?" Growlithe growls at him"don't screw with me! I'm not a-" "Lemme stop you there, look down."

Growlithe reluctantly does what he's told to do and stares at his hands... Er paws now. "h-huh!? I'm... I'm. A.. When.. How did this happen!?" Riolu rubs his arm blushing a bit"Well, when two pokemon love each other they-" "HEY! I know how babies are made! I was a human and now I'm a Growlithe! Things like that just don't happen over night!" Growlithe growls again agitated because he was confused.  
>Riolu puts a paw on his head as a migraine develops(Ok, so he's obviously convinced of this whole human thing... Every pokemon knows their myth's.. I guess I'll just play along..) "Right, ok you were a human once before... Well um human, do you have a name?" The Growlithe calms down on the outside but his mind feigned for an logical reason of his transformation. "Reiner... My names Reiner, and you? Do you have one are you just called Riolu?"<p>

Riolu scoffs visibly offended"No, that's racist! My parents wouldn't name me after my species, my names Nero!" Reiner snickers"you're funny Nero, sorry for freaking out like that earlier. Even if you don't believe me I really was a human..."

Nero waves a paw dismissively, though he was still wary of Reiner. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad your umm.. Sane?"(If I would even call you that.) Reiner rolls his eyes "Ok, so you still believe I have some screws loose. I could care less if you believed me or-" He stops talking as he spots a pidgey with damaged wings being chased by two glaceon.

Reiner furrows the place where his eyebrows would be. "Hey... That poor little pidgey is being pursued, Nero is that normal in this place?". Nero turns to see what Reiner was talking about he growls to himself"Ugh, bullies I hate them!" he dashes after the three "Hey! Wait up don't just run off like that!" Reiner runs with after him.

The glaceon corner the pidgey on a cliff. Pidgey trembles desperately trying to fly away. His wings wouldn't let him and he settles for pleading. "H-hey, lemme along please! I already gave you your money n-now go away!"

Glaceon one smirks"Yeah, like we'd settle for chump change." Glaceon two laughs his voice sounded nasally "Nyeh heh heh, you do know what happens to chicken who don't cooperate, right?" tears start to form in Pidgey's eyes "H-help please!"  
>Her prayers were answered when Nero uses force palm hitting Glaceon two square in the face, causing him to collapse. Glaceon one steps back a bit "Hey, who the-" Nero wastes no time doing the same to the other Glaceon, who gets thrown next to his brother.<p>

Reiner pants trying to adapt to running on all fours(I miss being bipedal...) he sees the two Glaceon lying on the ground and Nero was gently petting Pidgey's head"Hey, its ok.. I'm not hurt or anything, I had a type advantage over those two Pokemon so I'm fine." Pidgey sniffles and bows its head in thanks "I-I know... My daddy will come looking for me soon *sniff* t-thank you mister..." Pidgey runs off.  
>Reiner walks over the fallen Glaceon and Nero smiles"Took you long enough!" Reiner looks at the two"ummm are they dead?" Nero chuckles"Of course not, but their gonna have one hell of a headache when they wake up!"<p>

Reiner studies Nero to see if he was at least somewhat exhausted(Not even a bead of sweat... Man he must train alot.) The blue jackal smiles knowingly"You gotta when you live alone you gotta know how to protect yourself!"

Reiner looks a bit surprised"You live alone at such a young age?" Nero nods "Yeah, my parents kicked the bucket a long time ago, and I'm not that young. I'm fifteen." Reiner's ear's wilt at the mention of Nero's parents. "O-oh, I didn't know that.. Sorry." Nero rubs his head "Its ok, Reiner I'm over that so no need to get all emotional or anything..." "If you say so... So where do you live anyway ?"

Nero puts his paw under his chin " I dunno if I should let a stranger in my house... Meh, you don't seem too suspicious, and I can beat the flaffy out of you if did try anything." Reiner rolls his eyes again. "I never said I wanted to visit your house, I was just curious that's all."

Nero folds his arms. "Well, mr human turned Pokemon do you have anywhere else to go?"  
>Reiner stays silent for a moment(he's right... I have no idea about this place or anyone here. He seems trustworthy enough though...) he nods coming to his conclusion"I've decided I'm gonna stay with you, at least until I figure out how to go back home."<br>Nero's eyes brighten up a bit"Alright! To my house!" he grabs Reiner who yelps and sprints to his home.

Once there Reiner swats Nero's paw from around his neck sighing "Geez, I have legs you know!?" Nero smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of his head"Right sorry... Well here's my home its not much but its something..." he gestures into the inside of the hut.  
>Reiner shrugs and walks in. He wasn't expecting much on the exterior. Though he was mildly surprised once he saw the interior of the house.<p>

There was a small chimney with firewood that was overused and needed to be thrown out. A small wooden stove was in another corner of the house and a window rested above it. A single straw bed is set in the middle of the room.

"Sorry if my house is a bit bland, my parents didn't really decorate or accessorize much..." Nero shuffles his paws a bit. Reiner smiles:"it's not all that bad, honestly I was expecting worse." Nero shrugs. "Well at least you're honest... We won't be staying here long, I'm going to town today." Reiner looks a bit curious. "Town?" Nero nods "There's one not to far away from here, I'm going there because I want to become an explorer one day!"

Reiner looks intrigued. "explorer?"(didn't know that was popular in this world...) Nero nods yet again "Yeah, they go around searching for treasure, go to cool places, and some even take job request from pokemon!" Reiner makes his raised eyebrow gesture"You sure do know alot about explorers, why aren't you one yet?"

Nero's cheerful mood diminishes."I haven't been able to get a partner. No matter how many fliers I put up, and that's kinda required to form an official..." Reiner stays silent in thought for a moment(Well other than trying to figure out the cuase of my transformation I'll be bored out of my mind. Maybe this exploration thing won't be so bad... Alright I've made up my mind!) "Well in that case I'll be your partner!"

Nero looks shocked and overjoyed at the same time a weird combination of an facial expression. "W-what? Really!?" Reiner smiles and nods. "Of course I wouldn't say that just to say it now would I?" Nero claps his paws together. "No! Thank you so much Reiner, I promise you wont be disappointed! Now c'mon lets go send a letter to HAPPI!" he grabs Reiner who had little to no time to react and rushes to town cheering gleefully.

Reiner sighs mentally(what did I get myself into...?)  
>Nero pumps his free paw in the air"We're gonna do amazing things!"<p>

[And that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, especially the battle scene. I kind of did that on purpose... Oh, and remember constructive criticism is appreciated, also I apologize for the spacing errors I'm kinda writing on my phone anyway I'm Out!]


	2. Chapter 2

[Hello-ello, I'm back with another chapter. Did you miss me? I bet you did, I'm joking XD. But anyway I forgot to inform whoever's reading this that I am indeed a schoolboy, and updates may come a bit late depending on my free time. Soo anyway on to chapter two!]

Chapter 2: HAPPIness  
>The two venture down a dirt path surrounded by tall grass. A couple of flying type pokemon pass by them occasionally...<p>

After quite a bit of protesting Reiner was finally released from Nero's clutch's. Reiner smoothes some of his fur back while keeping an eye out from any sudden movements Nero might make. "Um, so Nero mind explaining why you're so excited to go to this 'HAPPY' place?".

Nero wags his paw at him frowning as a teacher would at a student." Its HAPPI and-" Reiner furrows his eyebrow, quickly correcting him "I said that the first time HAPPY." Nero shakes his head frowning "Its 'HAPPI' with a 'PI', not 'PY'." Reiner groans getting agitated. "Does it really matter? Honestly the both sound EXACTLY alike, does it really make a difference? And how can you even tell the difference in the way people pronounce HAPPY and HAPPY!?"

Nero smiles causing Reiner's eye to twitch out of annoyance(I swear to Arceus if he says anything about how to pronounce mother fudging HAPPY!)"Alright, you win there's not much of a difference, but I can tell because the way it sounded when it came out of your mouth, like how Oran and Oren berries sound exactly alike but their different." Reiner was about to ask for him to elaborate, but his patience was on empty. "So why are we going to this place again?"

Nero claps smiling brighter causing Reiner to shudder(How can anyone be this damn happy over explaining something?). "Its where beginner exploration teams go to get started! We can't really do anything until we send in a notice.".

"A notice?"

Nero nods"uh-huh! We have to send a request in so they can send us our starter kit!" Reiner looks puzzled"Starter kit?". Nero nods again"Yeah, you know the essential's needed to form a team like badges, a bag, and alot of other supplies.".

(Sounds like alot of work to become an explorer... I was always under the impression you just get up and go places. Well the more you know...) Reiner licks his lips"Well that's nice to know.. ".

The both of them stay silent for a bit until Nero decides to shred it to pieces much to Reiner's dismay."So, um.. Reiner what did you do as a human?" Reiner turns to face him and says in an agitated voice. "Does it really matter!?" Nero frowns and mumble's "Hey I asked a simple question Geez..." Reiner sighs feeling a bit guilty"Sorry, I'm just a bit, you know frustrated? Is that a good way to put it? It sucks not knowing why you just suddenly wake up falling from the sky as a pokemon..."

Nero nods a bit trying to sympathize with him"Right.. Sorry, I didn't mean to ask a question like that. I never thought about how you would feel talking about life as a human, especially without whether or not you'd be able to turn back. I mean I really wouldn't be able to imagine being trapped in a body I didn't-".

Reiner snaps at him "Ok! I get it I probably won't be able to turn back! Arceus you are not helping me feel any better at all you ass!".

The blue mon flinches and rubs his arm. "S-sorry..." the stripped dog huff's and turns away from him thinking alot of curses and swears directing them at Nero. The rest of the way was silent, except for the occasional call of a pidgeot or tailow.

The duo maneuvers through the crowds of pokemon. Nero tries to get past a Nidoking and Garchomp "Ugh.. Why is it so busy today?" Reiner yelps as a Tyranitar steps on his tail"OW! Watch where you're going!" Tyranitar pays him no mind as continues to keep moving ahead. Reiner's eye twitches annoyed. "Rude... Nero, how long until we get to this HAPPY place!?" "Just a bit... Hold on for just a second!" Nero grabs Reiner by the neck again(Oh crap not this again!) and rushes charges through the crowd.

He skids to a stop in front of a building. The post office to be exact. It was painted a bright blue color with a picture depicting a shaymin in sky form soaring through the clouds. Nero loosens his grasp on Reiner's neck who gasps for air. "What's up with you, and grabbing me like that so suddenly!?" Nero chuckles. "Because its a fun and creative way to get pokemon where they wanna go!" Reiner growls and rubs his neck unintentionally rubbing dirt on himself. "Whatever can we just go in?"The blue jackal nods and opens the door.

Once inside a bunch of pokemon could be seen running in and out of rooms carrying letters and packages of all different shapes and sizes.

Nero walks up to the service counter. A Loppuny was awaiting patiently to assist them . She smiles at them warmly "Hello, how can I help you today?" Nero smiles back"We need to send a notice to HAPPI, please. Me and my friend here are forming a team!" Loppuny stoops down to get a few papers. "Here you are, the registration papers. I need you to tell me the name of your team, members and location of the teams base."

(A name? I suck at naming things...) Reiner thinks. Nero instantly comes up with the team name "Kizuna! Our teams name is Kizuna!" this brings a small smile to Loppuny's face"that's a nice name team Kizuna..." Nero rubs the back of his head."Well it isn't that great..." Reiner interjects "No need to be so modest, its better than whatever I could come up with."

Nero grins"Thanks...(I'm glad to see he isn't angry at me...) Oh right, you need to know the names of our members right? Well like I said before its just me and him. My names Nero and he's Reiner." Loppuny quickly jots down the names and clicks her pen. "And I need the location.". "Its a small hut right on the outskirts of sapphire forest."

Lopunny writes down the rest of the information and hands him a small pole with a flag depicting a land form Shaymin tied to it, a very sweet scent was radiating from the flag. "put this near the base and the Shaymin should smell it and deliver your starter kit. Well your all set, be careful and have a fun time exploring you hear?" Nero, as he walked towards the exit, nods. "We will miss, bye!" Reiner who was silent all the while waves goodbye, then follows Nero.

They travel down the road again, Nero gleefully twirling the flag pole in his paws. "Everything's finally coming together, I'm so anxious to get started exploring!" Reiner chuckles"I wouldn't be able to tell... Say, Nero." Nero turns to him smiling"Yes?".

Reiner runs a paw through his mohawk head fluff (he's almost always smiling, except for when people are angry at him... Is he sensitive or something?)"Umm... I apologize for snapping at you like that earlier, I didn't mean to, I'm well... Just really frustrated ok..." Nero stops twirling the flag pole."Its ok.. I shouldn't have said those things to begin with.".

Reiner shakes his head."It doesn't matter, I need to learn to control my anger... Bah! I'm spoiling the mood! So exploring must be dangerous stuff if you need to go through this whole process to form a team, right?"

Nero looks up thoughtfully "hmm... It depends on where you're going, some places are more calmer than others... But as long as you have the right moves and an unwavering determination, you can't be beat!" he remarks radiating a bright aura.

Reiner recalls the two Glaceon from earlier and how quickly Nero dealt with them(he's right.. But that reminds me of something.. Nero used moves to deal with them not basic attacks. I still don't have a clue on what moves I can use, or how to even execute them, maybe Nero could help me.) "Hey, Nero can I ask you something else?"

Nero of course quickly agrees. "Sure partner, ask me anything!" (he's really trusting... A little too trusting if you ask me, I mean he just met me recently and now he's treating me as if I were his best friend...)"Well, could you help me train? I have no idea how to fight as a pokemon, and I would really like to learn.".

Nero pumps his fist in the air."Yes! I have a new training buddy now! Of course I'll help you Reiner, lemme just put this flag up and we'll head straight to my favorite training spot!"

Reiner smiles"Thanks Nero..."(Favorite training spot eh? Now I'm curious to see where this place is...)

Nero smiles brightly. "No problem, now c'mon time to make haste! to the house we go!". he starts running with the pole in hand. Reiner starts to panic a bit."Nero! Don't run with that, you could get hurt, idiot!" he dashes after him.  
>Nero turns and sticks his tongue out him, laughing. "I'll be fine, your such an old man Reiner!"<p>

The stripped dog sighs(I swear when he get's impaled...)

[And that concludes chapter 2! Thanks to those who reads this, and I'll see you later with chapter 3! Who knows, I may have it finished by tonight~]


	3. Chapter 3

[Sorry, I haven't been updating often stupid school, I'll try to post at least two chapters a week. OH! But, anyway, I'm informing you people that's reading this story, that I may switch P.O.V from 3rd to 1st person from time to time during certain parts of the story.]

Chapter 3: Training session.

After setting the flag near his house Nero runs into the forest, and much to Reiner's surprise he isn't being dragged along.

Reiner tries his best to keep up, silently cursing himself for being so slow. Though it wasn't necessarily his fault. Nero ran to almost every destination so of course he was naturally quick, Reiner in the other hand, was still adjusting to running on all fours.

Nero stops when he glances back at Reiner struggling a bit. "You need some help?" he asks concerned. Reiner of course, quickly rejects the offer. "No, I got it!" he starts running, failing to realize the fact that he took of too quickly. He suffers the consequence of face planting on the ground groaning a bit.

Nero tries not to laugh, and walks over to his partner. "You sure do have it, don't you?" Reiner growls and barks at him surprising himself at the foreign action. Nero lets go and bursts out laughing in his face. "AHAHAHA! Heel doggie, heel! Alright c'mon, I'll carry you." Reiner shakes his head. "Like, hell I'll be seen in your arms!" Nero clicks his tongue and goes to pick Reiner up who begins to flail in his arms.

Nero grips him tighter."Stop struggling potty mouth!" Reiner squeaks from the sudden increase of pressure on his side. "O-ok! But I still need to learn how to walk on my own!". "In due time Rei, in due time. But you look adorable when you fling your body everywhere so I'm not letting you go, hahaha!"

Reiner blushes a bit, growling."I hate you..."

Nero smiles."Of course you do buddy! Now c'mon we're wasting time, to the training grounds!" he starts to run again being careful to not trip and fall.

Reiner sighs.(well I guess I should be thankful that he considered carrying me, even if it is embarrassing...).

Nero sets Reiner down in the wide open field he called a training area. Reiner doesn't see what was so special about it, he doesn't feel like asking Nero knowing that it would lead to an unnecessary conversation.

Nero puts a paw on his hip. "Ok first things first! We're gonna get you to adapt to this new body! So give me three laps around the tree over there!" Reiner looked over to the aforementioned tree.(Is this a joke? That trees so small...) he shrugs and walks up to it.

He starts at a light jog trying to keep his balance.(Ok keep going Reiner, you're doing good...) He gets comfortable and speeds up a bit. He makes the mistake of placing his left paw in front of his right one causing him to trip. "Ow..." Nero smiles. "Don't feel bad, get up and try again!" The stripped dog sighs and retries running in the circle again falling, but slowly improving. Nero stood by the whole time cheering him up, and encouraging him to push on.  
>Thirty long, grueling, and lung burning minutes later Reiner finally learns to balance himself and his paws. He collapses, panting, and was proud of the dirt and minor scratches on his fur. "I did it... I finally did it, Nero..." he looks over to the blue jackal who was sound asleep."Nero..." he growls and to his surprise a flame shot out of his mouth landing right next to Nero's side.<p>

Poor Nero's fur got caught on fire and the grass next to him didn't fare any better. The Riolu started to run in circles screaming out in surprise and pain. Reiner chuckles"Stop. Drop. And roll!' Nero starts to roll in the grass, while Reiner laughs even harder.

-Point of View change. 1st person: Reiner-

We finally stopped Nero from burning the whole plain down with his horrible fire extermination... He gained a scorch mark on his side, making me feel a bit guilty. I mean I didn't intentionally burn him, but I felt a bit good when I did it.

We took a short break and he was still sniffling like a baby. He turns to me and wipes away a small tear. Is he sure he's fifteen? I'm his age and do you see me crying like that? "That... That really hurt, Rei..." there it is again 'Rei'. Meh it could be worse he could have called me 'Rei-Rei' or 'Reiny'. "You'll be ok, Nero, I'm sure you've had worse."  
>Nero sighs. "Ok, so you got me..." he claps his paws together causing me to flinch a bit. I hated when he made loud noises like that SK suddenly... "Get up Reiner! We're heading into our last lesson so we can rest for tomorrow! Your gonna spar against me!"<p>

Is he insane? I'm not fighting him. He has years of experience, while I've had oh I dunno. A couple of seconds at most, and that was just an ember!

"That look on your face... Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." he smiles at me reassuringly.

I guess that made me feel a bit better... Nah it didn't... Not even in the slightest.

The both of us take fifty paces away from each other then stop. I then realize something"Hey aren't you supposed to explain to me, how to use a move?" He shakes his head. "No, just follow your instincts and you'll do fine!" what kinda half assed answer was that? Ok fine...

I charge at him without a plan in mind. Ok Reiner focus... C'mon ember... He had a paw raised and knocked me back before I got close. Gah, that hurt! I skid across the ground wondering how he did that. No time to ask questions! I charge at him again. "You're gonna get hurt alot if you don't have a plan Rei..." he remarks sighing. This made me charge at him even faster, a burning feeling stirs in my lungs.

He sidesteps me and delivers a swift kick to my side sending a jolt of pain through my ribs. I roll to the ground trying to wait off the pain. He isn't gonna hold back at all?

To my surprise Nero charges at me, his fist glowing a bright azure color, I curse myself for getting distracted and scramble to my feet sloppily dodging that attack. "I'm not holding back Reiner, my training is intense!" I think I already realized that...

He turns and dashes at me again. I try to counter by attempting an ember but the end result was a puff of disappointing black smoke. He socks me in the face hard and my vision blurs a bit. Argh! This training is harsh!

He wastes no time punching me again all aimed at my cheeks and my head. He was relentless! Suddenly he rears his fist back, I brace myself for impact as he delivers one final punch causing me to black out...

I groan loudly and slowly open my eyes taking in my surroundings.. Apparently I'm in Nero's house and its late because of the orange hue that surrounded me... Ugh, that was horrible couldn't he have held back just a little? Ok he needed to dial it back alot...

Speaking of which... Where was Nero? My ears perk up to the sound of light snoring and I groan. He beats me into a pulp and now he's sleeping next to me? I outta... Um.. Never mind, if I wake him up he might wanna train again.. No thank you...

I ended up staring at the ceiling the whole night. Feeling very hungry...


	4. Chapter 4

[Well I've come back from the three week dead with an update.. Soo sorry that they aren't frequent -.-' life sucks... But anyway enough with the complaining, excuses, etc. Here's the next chapter of the story! It's short.]

Chapter 4: Premonition  
>*Reiner's point of view*<br>The sun had set just moment's ago leaving me to think and reminisce about today's event's alone in the dead of night... I can't really think straight due to Nero's idea of training.. Arceus my head's still hurt's and those Nincada chirping outside aren't helping... No, maybe I should listen to their soothing cries, yes... That's what I'll do..

I lie on the hay bed Nero still on my side.. its a bit cold for some reason. I would've thought the fur on my body could help me keep warm, but again Arceus is unrelenting in his endeavor's to make my life harder... Ah, but isn't that why I found Nero? Or rather he found me, he's quirky and a bit strange to me, but he also accepted me into his home, which I doubt anyone would do willingly and genuinely show happiness with tour company. Unless of course this is all an act and he's really good at hiding his emotions.

No... Let's go back to your original plan Reiner, pondering about this topic too much will lead you to start to doubt Nero and for some reason.. I don't wanna doubt him no matter what... I stay awake letting my mind drift off towards the chorus of Nincada outside, their harmonious melody bringing a light feeling to my heart as if I we're floating.. I yawn a bit, albeit quietly as my mind starts to rest.. Sleep.. Sleep is what I need.. I yearn for that feeling but I can't find it. Why am I so restless today? Maybe its because I'm subconsciously worried about my life as a human.

To have that ripped away from you within the timeframe of a night is disheartening.. I'm worried about my friends and family.. Correction just friends not family, I enjoyed the quietness I had when I'm not at school.. No I had friends of course just not alot of them, I hated big group's as they made things so.. Unruly, loud and unorganized. Though those aren't really the real reason why I dislike them the reason's are biased and don't really mesh together well if I were to put them like that... I dislike them because of how they always end, you fight and bicker amongst each other and eventually you split up, never talking or even glancing at those people again.. I just simply don't wanna say goodbye to friends because everyone decides to fight over stupid things...

I shake my head. Man I get sidetracked fast, I'm supposed to be relaxing and figuring out how to get back home.. Ugh, my headache just got worse... I groan, frustrated and annoyed then turn to my side to see Nero also facing me his warm breath was in my face but it didn't smell... Wait! Warm breath!? I felt my cheeks grow hot as I start to blush and turn away quickly to my other side, I was inches away from touching lips with him! That would've been so embarrassing and awkward if he woke up! My heart started to rave at the though of kissing another guy wouldn't that be weird!?

Ok that sealed the deal, I am NOT staying awake any longer! I shut my eyes' trying to get to sleep.. The song of the Nincada helped me... I loved to hear them sing as a child.. Sleep... Sleep is finally coming as my heartbeat came to a slow and steady beat and my thought's disappearing, slowly...

My eyes slowly open.. Wait... I'm awake? If so then what's this floating feeling? I look around the best I could, I'm inside a dark blue void for miles not one light could be seen aside from me glowing a faint white light.. Where is this place? My mind? It's really this empty? How can that be? I suddenly hear a voice it sounded deep and for the most part masculine, that voice seemed to carry a tone of authority like a rulers... "Reiner... Reiner...?" Huh? It's calling for me? How does he know my name? Should I answer? Can he see me? "Reiner... Please answer if you can hear me..." It's saying please and asking politely.. Yeah I'll take a chance. "Y-yes.. Yeah, I can hear you." I hear it sigh in relief. "Good, I'm glad... Reiner you are aware of my presence and what your purpose here is, correct?" No.. Never met our heard that voice ever in my life.. And my purpose here? Is he responsible for sending me here, to the pokemon world? I honestly did not know anything about this. "Um.. I'm sorry but I know nothing about you or my goals.. Are you the one responsible for bl bringing me hear?"

Silence filled the void before the voice finally answers."Yes, I'm responsible but don't you remember? You answered questions to determine what pokemon you would be.. You seemed loyal and protective, one that would never turn his back on those dear to him.. you were transformed into a Growlithe, the Pokemon that represented you the best."

Huh? A Growlithe is what I'm like? Well that answers a couple of things like how I became a pokemon and why I'm this species... But what purpose do I have here? I'm confused, why would a human need to be transported into this world in the first place? I speak up a bit. "Umm... Excuse me? Random floating voice mind telling me WHY I'm here instead of how I got here?" My voice sounded agitated and I know that wasn't the correct way to speak to anyone especially a stranger, but at this point I could care less..

"I haven't met an individual quite as short tempered as you, one moment your calm the next you're frustrated and yelling, so volatile... I'd better stop dawdling and explain to you what events are occurring in this world.. You're needed due to your spirit, a strong one that won't be tempted by the darkness that floods this land.."  
>Darkness that floods this land? What is he even... Before I could further question him he quickly say's that he has to go."Don't worry I will return soon to offer further insight in this situation..." Wait damnit! What do you have to do that's so freaking important!? I need more answers random voice! Before I could protest further the void dissolves around me and I'm back inside of the hut with a bewildered expression as my eyes were open.. Were they like this the whole time? I hope Nero didn't see he probably would've had an heart attack or something... Speaking of Nero he I didn't feel him behind me, maybe its because its morning? He wakes up early but I shouldn't be too surprised he always seemed to be so energetic... No wait Reiner refresh your kind, keep this info in your head!<p>

Ok.. Time to recap. A weird voice, presumably a guy brought me here because of some dark threat and my spirit, yup that's not confusing one bit... Should I tell Nero? We're supposed to be partners so we have to trust each other right? No.. I think It's good enough he believes my human story, even if he doesn't seem to completely think it's true.. At least I think he doesn't. regardless this would be pushing it alot, so I wont tell him unless I absolutely have to.

I sit up stretch and yawn as Nero walks through the door smiling big -Didn't he just be me up yesterday and he's all happy and junk? Not even gonna apologize for not holding back...- in his paws he had a large brown box. "Reiner! It's here!" Oh! That's our starter kit! They deliver fast... So? What's in it..

[And here's the end of chapter 4! I appreciate you reader for taking the time to well.. Read it. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated! See ya with the next chapter as soon as I get done with it!]


End file.
